Problemas por una noche de copas
by Raven Sakura
Summary: -Esta será otra pelea por sus celos. Ya verás que regresarán - Dijo Tsunade / - Pero después de lo que hice… después de lo que Naruto y yo hicimos… /- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Tambien se pelearon?/ - Yo... me acosté con Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

Hola _(hi!) _regresamos con un pequeño fic sobre Sakura y lo que vive por culpa del alcohol (_el alcohol mas celos son una mala combinacion! u.u_) Esperamos que les guste. Los cap seran cortos.

Disclamer: El mundo de Naruto no nos pertenece _(¬¬ pero Sasuke es mio!) _u.u

* * *

**PROBLEMA POR UNA NOCHE DE COPAS**

_**Cap.I: ¡¿QUÉ HICE?**_

El sonido de la puerta la distrajo de la lectura de una hoja entre sus manos.

- Adelante – dijo desganada. Tenía que leer una pila de misiones para designar y quería terminar rápido y salir de esa oficina que le molesta tanto.

- Tsunade sama ¿podría hablar con usted? – preguntó su discípula pelirrosa, algo temerosa. La blonda suspiró.

- Ya me distrajiste u.u

Sakura entró, cerró la puerta y cabizbaja se paró delante del escritorio.

- Bien… - sus dedos jugueteaban sobre sus muslos – pues verá… yo… yo…

- Sakura, sabes que detesto que des vueltas, así que ve al grano… - comentó mientras sellaba una hoja - ¡Espera!

- ¿eh?

- Dime que no tiene que ver con ese bakka de Sasuke Uchiha… ¬¬!

- Pues si…

- ¿Ya pensaste en una nueva pose para hacerlo en su reconciliación?

- ¡NO! ¡¿Tsunade sama como cree eso? – Respondió roja mientras su sensei arreglaba la pila de hojas a su lado – Además, no se si tenga la conciencia para buscar una reconciliación ahora.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó intrigada.

- Ya son dos semanas que no se nada de él después que nos peleáramos.

- Lo sé. Por eso lo envié a una misión de tres meses máximo, para que así no lo veas – respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ^^

- Si lo sé. Hasta ayer lo extrañaba muchísimo pero al final me enojé porque se fue con Karin y ni él ni Ud. Me dijeron nada ùú

- Esta será otra pelea por sus celos. Ya verás que, como siempre, regresarán.

- Pero después de lo que hice… después de lo que Naruto y yo hicimos…

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Se pelearon? No creo que golpear salvajemente al mejor amigo de tu novio sea un gran problema.

- Yo… me acosté con Naruto

- ¿Solo eso?

- …

- ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? – Sakura saltó en su sitio y la pila de hojas cayó de la mesa en toda la habitación. El grito de Lady Tsunade remeció los cimientos de toda Konoha y la verdad… no era para menos…

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? (_Espero que les haya gustado... ¿o no vale la pena seguirlo? =?_ ) Esperamos su reviews para seguir viviendo!^^

Raven Sakura (_Black!)_


	2. Celos mas sake igual ¡mala combinacion!

**Problemas por una noche de copas**

**Cáp. II: **_**Celos + Sake = Mala combinación**_

- ¿Tsunade sama se encuentra bien? – preguntaron dos jounins que entraron sin tocar.

- Etto… si estoy bien. Pueden irse – respondió nerviosamente.

- Pero la oímos gritar y…

- ¡Que se vayan he dicho!

- ¡Hi! – y en un puff desaparecieron.

- A ver niña, déjame ver si te oí bien ¿Te acostaste con Naruto? – preguntó la rubia sentándose pesadamente.

- Si y no sabe como me arrepiento, no sabe cuanto

- ¿Tan mal lo hace?

- ¿O.O? nani?

- Digo… ¿Cómo así? ¡OIE! ¿Naruto no es novio de la chica Hyugga?  
- Si, es novio de Hinata… ¡Me odiará de por vida si se entera! Encima con esta maldita resaca – dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos y los codos sobre el escritorio.

- Sospechaba que tu cara no era únicamente de preocupación.

- Tsunade sama no me mire así ùú

- Es que no puedo creer que te hayas emborrachado. Con razón el olor a licor – decía olfateando en el aire – Pensé que se había derramado una de mis botellas de sake.

- Tsunade sama mándeme a una misión por favor. No quiero ver a Naruto ni a nadie.

- ¡Espera! Primero cuéntame como pasó.

- ¿Es necesario?

- Si no lo haces te torturaré – respondió poniendo la cara mas aterradora del mundo. La pelirrosa no tuvo otra opción y luego de un suspiro…

- Bueno, pues verá… ayer lo extrañaba… lo extrañaba mucho. La pelea de nuevo fue por sus celos porque me vio abrazando a Sai. Yo solo lo consolaba porque se le había perdido su mascota…

- ¿Tenia mascota ese chico? – interrumpió la blonda

- Si, un pequeño gato. El hecho es que para Sasuke solo soy una maldita propiedad a la que ningún chico se le puede acercar, en especial Sai y no se porqué.

- ¡Ay niña! No te has dado cuenta que Sai te mira con una cara diciendo "Voy a morderte hasta tu rincón mas íntimo"

- ¬¬ Eso no es cierto… ¿Sai no es gay? – Tsunade la miro con cara de "¿Estas idiota?" – úù mejor le sigo. Anoche fui a la casa de Sasuke. Estuve en su jardín, en su balcón, en su habitación. Me recosté en su cama llenándome de su aroma, reviviendo momentos hermosos… Hasta que vi esa condenada hoja en su escritorio. Usted sabe que la curiosidad mató al gato… ¡pero yo lo descuartice luego de leer la hoja!... ¡¿Por qué no me dijo que Sasuke iría a una misión con Karin?

- ¿Será por miedo a tu reacción? – respondió sarcástica – No podía mandar a nadie más. Hinata viajó con su padre, Ino no iba a ir de árbol en árbol con su barrigota ¿o si? Y Ten Ten no pelearía con sus gemelos recién nacidos en la espalda. Además con ellos van Shikamaru, Shouji y Kiba.

- Bueno ÙÚ Me molestó el hecho que usted no me haya dicho nada… ¡y más con Sasuke! Así que en mi cólera salí de Konoha al bosque y me metí a un bar que encontré escondido…

- ¡¿Te metiste a ese hueco de mala muerte? ¡O.O!

- Godaime, si me sigue interrumpiendo no le contaré mas – la blonda hizo una mueca de desagrado – Entré pues al cochino lugar… ¡No sabia que hacer o que pensar!... Él se fue a una misión por tres meses con Karin… ¡CON KARIN!

- Ya te dije que no tenia a quien enviar, no tenía otra opción.

- ¡Y ella feliz me imagino! ¬¬! … Es que Karin se le puede meter por los ojos, de repente quiere aprovechar que estamos peleados…

- Ella ha viajado durante mucho tiempo con el Uchiha y que sepamos nunca sucedió nada entre ellos.

- Si, tiene razón… ¡pero igual me moría de la cólera! ¡DE CELOS! ¡Esa maldita bruja…!

- ¡Ya Sakura! Termina de contarme – decía mientras abría una botella de sake y servia una copita – sírvete – le ofreció y su discípula aceptó dándole un sorbo.

- Entré. El sake que venden ahí es mucho mas corriente que este pero con 15 copitas empecé a hablarle de cómo torturaría a Karin a la botella.

- ¡O.o!

- Luego recuerdo que tomé tres botellas mas sin darme cuenta y era más de media noche… o eso creo… Ahí tengo una laguna. No recuerdo como transcurrió el tiempo y las cosas después pero ya tenia 7 u 8 botellas vacías en mi mesa y a 5 hombres noqueados a mis pies, no recuerdo la razón y… ¡Ay no!

- ¿Qué paso?

- Empecé a relatar las formas en que Sasuke se estaría teniendo sexo con Karin… ¡Que vergüenza!

- Vaya, si que te hace mal tomar – decía mientras la pelirrosa se daba de golpes la frente con su mano – Ya, tranquila Sakura. Obviemos esa parte y termina.

- Me estaba sirviendo de la décima… ¿o era la onceava botella?... No lo sé, me estaba sirviendo de una nueva botella… ¡¿Bailando sobre una mesa?

- ¡O.O! ¿Aun estabas vestida verdad?

- ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso hice otra cosa que recordaré luego? Me siento una reverenda estúpida… ¡Juro solemnemente que no volveré a beber sensei! ¡Lo juro!

- etto… Acabas de beber para sellar el juramento – Sakura solo suspiró.

- Estaba bailando, o mejor dicho, tratando de no caerme de la mesa con todo y sake mientras esos hombres me aplaudían, silbaban y me pedían un striptess… Hasta que la voz gruesa de alguien pronunciando mi nombre retumbo en el bar y calló a todos… **Era Naruto**… y ahí inició la pesadilla. Intentó llevarme a la fuerza, jaló mi brazo y el sake de la copa se derramó sobre mi blusa y de la botella sobre él. Aquellos ebrios pervertidos no sabían que nos conocíamos y nosotros tampoco dijimos nada así que intentaron _"defenderme"_ pero en un dos por tres Naruto los acabó usando su jutsu de clones.

- Ese Naruto…

- Luego me tomó en brazos y de rama en rama llegamos a mi casa. Me recostó en mi cama. Recuerdo vagamente que no me quería quedarme sola y lo abracé… desde ahí no recuerdo mas hasta hace una hora más o menos en que desperté…

- ¿Qué recuerdas?

- Al despertar… Naruto estaba a mi lado semidesnudo y yo estaba desnuda…

__

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola _(Hi^^)_ ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan pasado muy bien las fiestas _(¡Así como nosotras!)_ y esperamos que les guste este capitulo _(Ya se esta poniendo interesante!^^)_ Esperamos sus reviews. Cuídense.

BYE

Raven Sakura _(Black!)_


	3. Regreso de misiones

_**Cáp. III:**_ **Regreso de misiones**

- ¡O.O! ¡¿Tú y él…?

- Desperté, me vi desnuda y a Naruto sin polo – dijo sonrojada

- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó desde que lo abrazaste? – preguntó la rubia a ceja alzada.

- No, nada de lo que pasó…

- Con razón te arrepientes…

- ¿Cómo dice sensei?

- Digo que ¿qué te dijo Naruto?

- Nada. No lo dejé hablar. Desperté y…

_**Flash Back**_

- ¡AHHHHHH! ¡¿NARUTO BAKKA QUE HICISTE? – preguntó colérica y roja al cubrir su desnudez.

- ¡AHHHH! ¡¿SAKURA CHAN POR QUE ESTAS ASI? – gritó el rubio desesperado y rojo al verla.

- ¡ FUERA DE AQUÍ! – gritó al momento de darle un puñete con su mano cargado de chakra desde su ventana viéndolo caer en el bosque.

- ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡SAKURA CHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

_**Fin flash back**_

- ¿No dejaste que te explicara nada? – pregunto Tsunade y Sakura solo suspiró

- Quería ahorrarme el discurso de que no digamos nada y que lo olvidemos… Tsunade sama no quiero ver a Naruto, no quiero estar aquí por lo menos unos días hasta poder tranquilizarme.

- O sea quieres huir.

- ÚÙ – la blonda suspiró

- Esta bien. Ya te tenía una misión por lo que no te mande en el equipo del Uchiha, muy a parte de tu pelea con él – le dijo dándole una hoja – debes partir en este momento.

- ¡Hi! – respondió y salió.

Luego de 5 semanas de imperturbable tranquilidad…

- Adelante – respondió la godaime para que entrara aquel que le molestó la hora del sake – Vaya, mandaste a avisar que demorarías pero ¿dos semanas más?

- Tsunade sama, en este informe le detallo lo que hice en este mes – respondió la pelirrosa extendiéndole un fólder.

- uhmmmm… pensé que era porque no querías ver a Naruto.

- No sensei. Ya estoy tranquila. Como leerá me quedé a aprender nuevos jutsus médicos.

- Si eso dice – contestó cerrando el informe - ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer con tu problema?

- Haré lo que debí haber hecho hace más de un mes.

- Hablar con Naruto y por el bien de todos olvidarlo.

- Si – respondió a la afirmación de su sensei.

- Bueno, pues tendrás que esperar a que Naruto regrese de la misión ha la que lo envié. Aun hay tiempo, el Uchiha vendrá todavía en mes y medio más o menos. Tomate la tarde libre y mañana regresas al trabajo temprano.

- ¡Hi!

La godaime suspiró cuando vio cerrada la puerta tras su estudiante. Se levantó de su asiento y miró la aldea a través del ventanal…

La pelirrosa llegó a su casa. Extrañaba a horrores su cuarto. Se dio una ducha y luego de media hora salió del baño con el pijama puesto, lista para dormir a pesar de ser las 6 de la tarde. Recostada se quedó mirando a un punto fijo del techo.

- Lo olvidaremos, es lo mejor para ambos – murmuró mientras los ojos se le cerraban.

Tres días pasaron de inmediato. Naruto aun no regresaba de su misión. La ojiverde empezaba a sentir de nuevo la ansiedad por hablar con el rubio… _¿ansiedad por él?_... si, era raro pero suponía que su ansiedad se debía al problema.

El día en el hospital había sido muy pesado. Eran ya las 7:30 pm. cuando Sakura terminaba de hacerle el control a Ino. La rubia se limpiaba el gel que la Haruno le puso en el vientre para la ecografía.

- ¿Y bien? Todo anda bien con mi bebé ¿cierto? No me gusta la cara que tienes frentona.

- Tranquilízate si – bufó Sakura – tienes 8 meses y tu bebe esta ya en posición.

- Eso es normal.

- Si. Pero tienes contracciones y tu presión esta inestable, predominando en alta… - la pelirrosa suspiró - … me temo que se te adelantara el parto. Debe ser en estos días así que estaré preparada para atenderte.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡No puede ser!

- _¿Acaso todas las rubias son así de histéricas y gritonas?_ – Pensó la doctora – yo debería atender tu parto pero para que te sientas más segura trataré de que la quinta se encargue.

- No es eso Sakura, confío en ti… Solo… Solo que Shika…

- Quieres que este presente en ese momento – afirmo y la rubia contenía las lágrimas – lo extrañas mucho.

- Tanto o más que tú extrañas al Uchiha – la ojiverde suspiró pesado

- Si supieras cuan animada espero su regreso – soltó sarcástica e ino captó el mensaje.

- Cuéntame lo que pasa… - exigió Ino - ¡AHORA! – añadió al ver que su amiga iba a replicar. Sakura empezó a explicarle lo sucedido con Naruto hasta la decisión de pedirle que lo olvidaran.

- Si. Eso será lo mejor para ambos. Con razón viajaste de improvisto – la pelirrosa suspiró.

- Por eso fue que… - sus instintos ninjas se alertaron. Sakura con una súper velocidad, abrió de golpe la puerta, pero no encontró a nadie. _¿Acaso alguien las espiaba?_... Sacudió la cabeza para desaparecer la idea de la paranoia en ella.

Su turno había terminado y acompañó a Ino a su casa y luego se fue a la suya, donde después de una ducha rápida, se metió en su cama quedándose dormida casi de inmediato.

Era un nuevo día en la aldea. El sol estaba arriba desde muy temprano. Era un día hermoso sin lugar a dudas…

- ¡KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó la hokage cuando alguien le tocó la puerta desesperadamente, haciendo que la rubia se queme la lengua con su té - ¿Qué demonios pasa Shizune para que toques así?

- ¡Discúlpeme Lady Tsunade! Lo que pasa es que un equipo ha regresado de una misión.

- ¡Vaya! ¡¿Y tanto alboroto por eso? – Gruñó la blonda mientras se echaba aire en la boca con un abanico que tenia a la mano – Dile a Naruto y su equipo que pasen de una vez.

- No es Naruto el que regresó – le contestó una voz gruesa y altanera desde afuera – Sino yo.

- U… Uchiha… pero tú…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola _(Hi!)_ Sorry por la demora _(Espero k nos sigan leyendo)_ Por fin otro capitulo de esta historia _(Gracias por todos los reviews^^)_ Esperamos que les siga gustando este fic _(Y k nos apoyen con los otros! XD)_ Cuídense.

BYE

Raven Sakura _(Black!^^)_


	4. ¡Explotó la bomba!

**_Cáp. IV:_ ¡Explotó la bomba!**

- ¿Sorprendida? – preguntó divertido con la arrogancia natural que lo caracteriza, haciendo que la blonda recupere la compostura. Ahora estaba molesta – Aquí está el informe – se lo tendió a Shizune y esta se lo dio a su sensei.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó la blonda ojeando el papel.

- No era necesario que nos presentáramos todos ante Usted.

- Soy yo la que decide que es lo necesario aquí – respondió molesta haciendo que la sonrisa del chico se ensanchara más – La misión era de tres meses, incluso era para 4, y lo hicieron en un poco mas de mes y medio ¿Por qué la prisa?

- Como está detallado en el informe, se localizó rápido al criminal que a pesar de tener el rango S en el libro Bingo, no fue un problema capturarlo. Además teníamos urgencia de regresar, por Shikamaru.

- ¡Que considerado! ¡Me conmueves! – Respondió la hokage con falsa emotividad. El pelinegro achicó los ojos hacia ella - ¿Cómo trabajó Karín?

- Se debilitó muy rápido al brindarnos chakra para terminar en el menor tiempo posible. Llegó anoche con Kiba y su can. Pensé que se había presentado ya aquí.

- Debe seguir en el hospital. ¿Sabes que eres un abusivo?

- ¿Sabe que ella no era _**la mejor kunoichi**_ para la misión?

- Lo sé – respondió simplemente la blonda recostándose sobre el respaldo de su sillón – pero _**la mejor kunoichi**_ tenía otra misión – terminó con una divertida sonrisa al ver el ceño fruncido del Uchiha – Ya puedes retirarte… ¡Ah! Y otra cosa… - Sasuke la miraba con cara de interrogación – No se te ocurra aparecer por el hospital, no quiero distracciones en su trabajo – Ahora era él quien tenia una sonrisa en el rostro. Tsunade se arrepintió de soltarle la advertencia.

- Lo siento, pero tengo un pequeño dolor de espalda – y desapareció en una nube de humo antes de que…

- ¡MALDITO UCHIHA! ¡Un día de estos le borraré esa estúpida sonrisa! ¡LO JURO!

- Lady Tsunade….

- ¡¿QUÉ?

- Etto… balbuceaba aterrada Shizune escondida detrás de un sillón - … acaba de romper el informe... – la blonda suspiró sonoramente viendo como caían al piso los pedazos de papel.

- Shizune… - musitó cayendo pesadamente sobre su sillón.

- Ahora mismo le traigo su sake.

**XxxxxX**

Era ya la hora de almuerzo. Sakura se quitó la bata y la colgó en el perchero. Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, una mano tras ella la cerró. La pelirrosa volteó, lista para dar un golpe pero otra mano no se lo permitió al sujetar su muñeca. En cuestión de segundos estaba atrapada entre la pared y el fuerte cuerpo de su atacante…

- Sakura – le susurró cerca de a su rostro. Al oír la voz de su "enemigo", se le ocurrió al fin abrir los ojos y se encontró con una mirada rojiza, con tres aspas negras. La sorpresa fue tan grande que torpemente respondía al demandante beso que el Uchiha le estaba dando. La falta de aire hizo que él abandonara sus labios y enterrara el rostro en su cuello – Te extrañé…

- Sasuke… - balbuceó la pelirrosa que aún no podía creer que ya estuviera en la villa… ¡Si aún le faltaba casi dos meses para terminar la misión!... El pelinegro ahora mordía y succionaba juguetonamente el lóbulo derecho mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda debajo de la blusa – Es… estamos peleados ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo ella tratando de controlar su nerviosismo y también el placer que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Sasuke bufó molesto y se alejó de ella…

- ¡Eres mía y nadie tiene derecho a ponerte una mano encima!... ¡Y mucho menos ese imbécil! – gruñó fuerte. Daba miedo, y aun más porque volvió a activar el sharingan.

- Soy una persona y no una propiedad. Sai solo es un amigo y tengo derecho a tener amigos, tengo… - de pronto la imagen de Naruto sin polo y ella desnuda en su habitación empezaron a llegar a su mente. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, debía olvidar de momento ese tema, y salio recordándose de otro - ¡Además, te fuiste a una misión con Karín y no me lo dijiste! – acusó molesta, cruzando los brazos bajos sus pechos, haciendo que se vean mas grandes de lo que eran. El Uchiha sonreía y devoraba con la mirada a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Celosa? – preguntó divertido mientras Sakura seguía de brazos cruzados y con un puchero en el rostro. En otro momento ella hubiera respondido molesta que si, pero el cargo de conciencia había regresado con fuerza a ella. Sasuke bufó resignado – Trataré de controlarme – dijo al acercarse a ella y abrazarla por la cintura – pero no prometo nada.

- ¿En serio? ¡Oh, Sasuke! – exclamó emocionada y lo abrazó mientras las lágrimas escapaban por sus mejillas. Esto sorprendió al pelinegro que pensó que era un actitud algo exagerada pero no dijo nada, solo la abrazó y se olvidó de las ganas que tenía de llevársela toda la tarde.

Fueron a almorzar a la cafetería del hospital. Cuando reinició el trabajo de Sakura, su novio le pidió que lo atendiera de un dolor de espalda. La pelirrosa aplicó chakra por un buen rato, hasta que el Uchiha se sentó sobre la camilla en la que estaba recostado y la atrajo hacia él, envolviendo su boca en un beso sofocante mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda bajo su blusa con la intención de desabrochar el brassier. Sakura seguía acariciando los amplios hombros del moreno. Estaba por sugerirle poner el seguro a la puerta cuando…

- ¡Doctora Haruno! – gritó una enfermera entrando sin tocar al consultorio, sonrojándose violentamente al ver la escena, y aun mas por ver al chico mas deseado de toda Konoha con el dorso desnudo – etto… yo… disculpen… hay… hay una emergencia…

- Hmp – gruñó molesto el moreno al terminar de colocarse la camiseta.

- Sasuke – reprendió Sakura acomodándose la bata, tratando de disimular lo avergonzada que estaba - ¿Qué sucede?

- Es la doctora Yamanaka – informó controlando sus nervios – tiene fuertes contracciones. Ya es hora.

- ¿No le falta un mes todavía? – preguntó el moreno sorprendido.

- Ya sabía que se le adelantaría – respondió suspirando – Enfermera, prepare a Ino – ordenó mientras buscaba el historial de la rubia - ¿Ya rompió la fuente?

- No, aun no.

- Vaya con ella, mídale la presión y localicen a su esposo – y la enfermera desapareció., cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Yo iré a buscar a Nara

- ¿De verdad? Gracias – le respondió sonriente. Sasuke se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente – pero… - la pelirrosa lo miró cautivada. Fue como si la hubiera hipnotizado con esa palabra y su sonrisa ladina – esta noche serás solo para mí – y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Sakura suspiró. Vaya que lo había extrañado y lo que mas deseaba ahora era estar entre sus brazos, pero el ocultarle algo tan grave como lo que pasó con Naruto no iba a ser nada fácil…

**XxxxxxX**

Sasuke fue a buscar a Shikamaru y luego pasó a la casa del dobe pero como no lo encontró ahí ni en el campo de entrenamiento supuso que estaba fuera de la villa en una misión. Así que fue a su casa, tomó una relajante ducha, comió algo ligero y se quedó dormido en el sofá…

Eran un poco más de las ocho de la noche cuando se despertó por los golpes insistentes en su puerta…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó de manera brusca al ver a la persona que interrumpió su sueño.

- Necesito hablar contigo de-

- ¿Una misión? – preguntó tajante.

- No. Yo – pero el Uchiha le cerró la puerta sin dejarla continuar - ¡Espera, Sasuke! – Se oía que sus pasos se alejaban más de la puerta - ¡Sakura te engañó con tu mejor amigo! – se escuchó el cesar de los pasos del pelinegro y en cuestión de segundos la visitante estaba siendo alzada varios centímetros del piso sujetada del cuello fuertemente.

- Repítelo Karín – susurró peligrosamente. Su aliento chocó en su cara y su mirada taladraba su ser. Ella conocía esa forma de mirar. Auguraba una muerte aterradora para quien la recibía.

- E... es…verdad… yo la oí… anoche – el pelinegro la soltó. Karín empezó a masajearse la garganta tratando de normalizar su respiración – se lo estaba contando a Yamanaka – Sasuke estaba pasmado pero se controló rápidamente activando su sharingan.

- Habla.

**XxxxxxX**

Después de esperar casi cinco horas, Ino por fin dilató, soportando las dolorosas contracciones y tratando de asesinar a Shikamaru al culparlo por la situación. Así nació un pequeño de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos celestes. Al terminar de revisarlo, Sakura lo llevó a la habitación de la rubia que la miró sorprendida cuando la tuvo al frente. La pelirrosa estaba llorando…

- Disculpa. Creo que me emocioné demasiado.

- Es muy lindo – comentó la blonda mirando a si hijo alimentándose de ella.

- Sí – respondió la ojiverde controlando los sollozos – Por suerte no parece un cerdito como su madre – terminó respondiendo divertida.

- ¡Bakka! ¡Ya verás! ¡Tus hijos serán frentones como tú! – vociferó Ino en respuesta pero después de un segundo ambas se sonreían. La rubia se quedó mirando a su bebé por un largo rato hasta que habló seriamente - ¿Ya lo viste? ¿Haz hablado con Sasuke? – Sakura suspiró

- Vino a verme esta tarde – dijo – Me fue tan difícil mirarlo a la cara ¡No se si pueda seguir ocultándoselo!

- ¿Y que más vas a hacer? ¿Dejar ir al amor de toda tu vida por un revolcón?

- Revolcón sonó muy feo… Tsunade sama me dijo lo mismo hace un rato, pero me es tan difícil. Yo no se – intempestivamente la puerta fue abierta de una patada.

- ¡SAKURA!

- ¿Tsunade sensei? – dijo sorprendida Ino al verla en la puerta y respirando frenéticamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la pelirrosa igual de sorprendida.

- Tenemos que hablar. Shizune me acaba de avisar que el Uchiha fue a la torre a preguntar por Naruto… – Sakura se ponía más nerviosa con cada palabra - … estaba furioso y con el sharingan activado.

- Lo… lo sabe… ¡lo sabe! – murmuraba apoyándose en la pared. No se sentía muy bien.

- No creo que lo sepa – dijo Ino - ¿Cómo lo sabría? Solo lo sabemos las tres y ninguna lo ha visto hoy.

- Sakura estás pálida y fría – le dijo preocupada su sensei al tomarla de las manos. La pelirrosa había comenzado a llorar – Cálmate por favor.

- ¡No puedo sensei! ¡No puedo! – Gritó llorando - ¡Él ya lo sabe!... ¡me debe estar odiando!... yo… yo… ¡Debo buscarlo!

- ¡No! ¡Sakura, espera! – Tsunade quería que se calmara y de paso hacerle un chequeo, estaba demasiado pálida. Se sorprendió al ver a su discípula detenerse en la puerta. La blonda estiró el cuello para observar que fue lo que la detuvo, ya que dudaba que haya sido por ella, y se topó con el sharingan de Sasuke. Se le escarapeló la piel. El Uchiha había oído todo.

- Dime que no es verdad – dijo el pelinegro siseando cada palabra. Sakura se quedó muda. Tenía miedo - ¡DILO! – exigió con fiereza.

Sakura estaba inmóvil. Su corazón y su respiración dejo de funcionar. Solo sus ojos parecían seguir trabajando. No dejaba de llorar.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza. Su mirada era cubierta por sus cabellos y sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto cerrar los puños. Se acercó a la pelirrosa, a su rostro, cara a cara, respirando el mismo aire y la miró a los ojos. Sakura sentía que su alma era despedazada en ese momento, aunque lo peor vino después…

- TE ODIO – le escupió el pelinegro en un susurro y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

Cuando Sasuke le dio la espalda, la vida pareció regresar al cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Quiso sujetarle el brazo, para explicarle, para rogarle que la perdonara pero él se desvaneció en un instante. Con la mano temblando aún en el aire, la respiración de la ojiverde se hacía más trabajosa y un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, pero su mente repetía malévolamente, una y otra vez, lo que oyó hace un momento de la boca del pelinegro…

- Sa… Sasuke… - musitó y luego se sintió volar, se sentía tan ligera como una pluma, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba a Ino y a su sensei llamarla con preocupada voz. Pero ella no podía responder… Todo había oscurecido a su alrededor…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola (_Hi^^_) Uff despues de mucho actualizamos este fic _(¿Habrá alguien interesado en seguir leyendo? O.O?) _Esperemos que aun hayan quienes les guste este fic que ya esta por acabar (_buuuu... ¿Uno o dos? He ahi el dilema ^^)_ Este es un cap casi dramático _(¿Tu crees? Me rei mucho con el parto de Ino...) _¬¬ no lo hemos descrito aqui... _(Pero esta en mi cabeza imaginado y es de todo buen lector imaginarselo tambien!)_ Espero que les guste el cap y si no pues , igual, gracias por leerlo _(¿Merecemos reviews?... Yo creo que si^^)_ Cuidense y saludos a los que se nos acaban las vacaciones _(... T.T)_ ¿Que triste no?

Raven Sakura _(Black^^)_


	5. Descontrolada venganza

**PROBLEMAS POR UNA NOCHE DE ALCOHOL**

**Capítulo V: ****Descontrolada venganza**

El viento helado de la noche golpeaba su rostro, meciendo sus cabellos negros. Él no siente el frío sentado en esa rama en medio del bosque. A él no le importaba el frío de esa noche. No se movería hasta que lo vea llegar.

- Traidor…

Hubiera creído que cualquiera a su alrededor sería capaz de traicionarlo… ¿Pero Naruto?... ¡Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado!, así haya sido por calentura de una sola noche, no se lo iba a perdonar.

"_TE ODIO"_ recordó de pronto sus palabras dichas a la pelirrosa. No eran ciertas.

Estaba decepcionado. Se sentía traicionado y dolido. Le costó mucho aceptar sus sentimientos hacia la kunoichi, soñando incluso restablecer su clan con ella… ¡Y al final lo traicionó!

**XxxxxX**

Escuchaba a alguien llamándola pero tenía pereza abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto y otra vez estaba empezando a hundirse en la oscuridad pero algo golpeó violentamente sus sentidos. Ese asqueroso olor sacudió con fuerza su estómago.

- ¡Sakura chan! – escuchó que otra vez la llamaban. ¡Al diablo! Deshacerse de lo que estaba atorado en la boca de su estomago era más importante.

- ¡Mierda! – Se quejó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del baño - … todo me da vueltas.

- Ven, siéntate aquí.

- ¿Hinata chan? – no se había dado cuenta que era ella la que estaba a su lado y que estaba en el consultorio de la mencionada.

- Creo que no te gustó el alcohol.

- ¿Alcohol? – Decía extrañada mientras se acomodaba en el sillón del consultorio – todo me da vueltas.

- Mareos, nauseas, desmayos, sensibilidad-

- ¿Sensibilidad?

- Ino notó ese síntoma

- Los otros síntomas los tengo desde mi última misión en Suna – explicó la pelirrosa, pensando aún como no se percató de ese síntoma e Ino si.

- ¿Y no te chequeaste? – preguntó la médico mientras hacia las anotaciones en una hoja.

- Bueno, pensé que era por el estrés y la presión por… - se mordió la lengua - … la presión por algunos problemas – su cargo de conciencia empezó a molestarla. ¡También traicionó a Hinata!

- Puede que tengas razón – dijo dubitativa la ojiperla - pero Sakura, eres una kunoichi, sabes que esos síntomas…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la pelirrosa al ver a la chica callar. La verdad era que no se detuvo a analizar los síntomas. Mareos, nauseas, vómitos, desmayos, sensibilidad… y una imagen llegó de pronto a su cabeza…

_Era Ino con su bebé en brazos_.

- ¡¿ESO ES?! – Gritó saltando del sillón – Estoy… estoy…

- Es una posibilidad – dijo Hinata dejando el informe llenado en su mesa y tomando un block – tendrías que hacerte un análisis de sangre para salir de dudas – explicó sonriente mientras Sakura volvía a sentarse. Hinata estaba feliz por su amiga, pero la pálida Haruno solo pensaba en la noticia que tal vez remecería Konoha.

Un bebé… un bebé de… ¿De quién?

Un inocente ser de, tal vez ojos y cabellos negros... _¿O rubio y de ojos celestes?_... la imagen de Sasuke mirándola con rabia llenó su mente.

- Sakura chan, debo aprovechar para decirte algo.

- ¿De qué? – respondió la chica que tenia los brazos sobre sus rodillas y las cabeza metida en ellos.

- Sobre Naruto… Él me contó todo – y Sakura dejó de respirar.

**XxxxxX**

- ¡Muero de hambre dattebayo! – gritó el rubio saltando de rama en rama.

- Falta un poco más Naruto y llegaremos a la aldea.

- ¡Muero por un gran tazón de ramen ero sannin!

- Entonces, apurémonos antes de que Ichiraku cierre. Yo invito.

- ¡Siiiiiii! – gritó emocionado el rubio pero luego pensó en lo dicho por su viejo maestro. Se deprimió. Sabía ya que aunque el viejo invite, nunca terminaba pagando y encima comía el doble de lo que él comía.

El rubio andaba tan entretenido divagando que no se fijó que activó una trampa. Jiraya lo jaló del brazo evitando que kunais bomba se adhieran a su cuerpo, estallando al envolver un tronco.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

- Hasta que por fin llegas – dijo Sasuke apareciendo entre las sombras.

- ¡Oye niño! – Gritó molesto el sannin - ¿Qué demonios intentas hacer? ¿Matar a tu amigo?

- Esa es la idea – contestó el Uchiha dejando boquiabiertos a Naruto y Jiraya – No te metas en esto viejo mañoso. Esto es entre él y yo.

- ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES VIEJO MAÑOSO?! – gritó furioso y ofendido. Iba a realizar un genjutsu para detenerlo pero se quedó sorprendido de no poder usar sus poderes.

- ¡Teme! ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Bastardo traidor! – respondió lanzándose contra el rubio.

Jiraya estaba inmóvil. La velocidad de Sasuke era increíble pero la ferocidad con la que atacaba a Naruto daba miedo. El bloqueaba los ataques pero no los respondía. No quería responder.

- ¡Sasuke teme! ¡¿Dime que demonios te pasa?! – preguntó el rubio al esquivar una patada.

- ¡¿No tienes conciencia que te moleste?! – Escupió con rabia cuando sus piernas chocaron en patadas consecutivas - ¡Me traicionaste! – dieron una patada mas y se separaron.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Ya viste que debes comidas en Ichiraku? Eso puedo explicarlo…

- ¡¿Me lo vas a negar?! – Bramó el Uchiha - ¡Aún no puedo creer que te hayas acostado con ella! – el rubio lo miró sorprendido.

- No entiendo. ¿Qué tienes que ver con Hinata?

- ¡Naruto tienes que contarme los detalles! – gritó emocionado Jiraya.

- ¿Hinata?... ¡¿Hinata?! – y sin aviso el pelinegro avanzó hacia él en una milésima de segundo a propinarle una fuerte golpe en el estómago, estrellándolo en una gran roca que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos - ¡Hubiera sido bueno que te tiraras solo a tu novia! – el Uchiha activó el sharingan y cerró los puños con fuerza descomunal - ¡¿Pero tenías que acostarte con la mía?!

Y el silencio se implantó entre los tres. Sasuke tenía más ganas de asesinar a Naruto al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenía. Seguro iba a hacerse el desentendido. Varios minutos Naruto y Jiraya tardaron en procesar la información.

- ¿Te acostaste con Sakura?

- ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA ERO SANNIN! – Respondió furico el rubio – Sakura chan es como mi hermana y amo a Hina chan – el Uchiha bufó y otra vez usó su velocidad para propinarle una serie de golpes que el rubio poco pudo evitar y seguía sin responder.

Sasuke lo veía sangrar, él mismo estaba manchado pero no quería parar, quería verlo caer, ver que suplicara por su vida pidiendo perdón. Su sed de venganza volvía a despertar.

- ¡No lo hagas! – gritó Jiraya, ahora si preocupado al ver a donde iba la situación - ¿En serio quieres matarlo? – pero el pelinegro no respondió. Dejo que el sonido de mil pájaros en su mano lo hicieran por él.

- Teme – llamó Naruto a duras penas conciente – Si quieres matarme, hazlo – Jiraya tenía los ojos abiertos y Sasuke tapados por sus cabellos – pero quiero que sepas… - Naruto se levantó y tambaleando lograba estar de pie – pero quiero que sepas que no te traicioné. No lo haría, jamás – las ondas del Chidori se hacían cada vez más grandes. Sasuke ya estaba fuera de sí – Eres mi amigo-

- ¡CALLATÉ! – gritó descontrolado el Uchiha que, con lágrimas en los ojos corría hacia su amigo quien cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero-

- ¡DETENTE! – una voz desesperada gritó…

Un golpe seco en su cara…

El chidori chocando contra el rasengan….

El perfume de cerezos en el aire…

Y todo se desvaneció para los tres…

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Hola ^^…

¿O.O? ¿Alguien espera aun la continuación de este fic?... Si es así, les pido mil disculpas por la demora de casi un año. Espero que les guste el capitulo que es el penúltimo.

Gracias por su reviews a: **Zembre98 y Lizzy.x**, y a todos los que me dieron Favorite a mi fic ^^

n.n ¡Felices fiestas!

_**Raven Sakura**_


	6. Renacer

**PROBLEMAS POR UNA NOCHE DE ALCOHOL**

**Capítulo VI: **** Renacer**

Abría los ojos muy despacio acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por el ventanal al lado de la cama, iluminando la blanca habitación. Junto a él había una veladora con una pequeña lámpara y un tazón de agua. No estaba en su habitación.

- Hasta que por fin despiertas – comentó la godaime sentada a su lado.

- Nunca imaginé que me visitaría estando en el hospital.

- Créeme, no lo hago por ti

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

- ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer? Casi matas a Naruto – el pelinegro intentaba recordar como terminó todo pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza apareció de la nada - ¿Pensaste que si? – y el dolor era insoportable.

- No lo pensé, acabo de despertar.

- Haz dormido por 4 días – Sasuke se sorprendió – Sakura noquea muy bien. Aprendió de la mejor – se vanaglorió la rubia.

- ¿Sakura me golpeó? No entiendo que- y de pronto recordó como terminó todo. Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

_Un golpe seco en su cara…_

_El Chidori chocando contra el Rasengan…._

_El perfume de cerezos en el aire…_

- Lo hizo para que no cometieras la estupidez más grande de tu vida – reprendió la rubia – y lo hizo sin medir las consecuencias.

_Sasuke estaba fuera de si. Corría desesperadamente para llegar a Naruto y despedazarlo al darle de lleno con el Chidori. No había marcha atrás._

_- ¡No lo hagas!_

_El Uchiha reconoció esa voz. Volteó hacia donde provenía pero sintió un golpe fuerte en la cara. Sakura lo noqueó._

_Pero el pelinegro no deshizo su técnica._

_Su cuerpo giró con el golpe, cambiando al Chidori de dirección. Mataría a la pelirrosa y ninguno de los dos podía hacer algo para evitarlo, estaban a centímetros, pero por suerte Naruto también. Uso el Rasengan para detener el Chidori._

- Naruto, gracias al poder del kyubi, se ha recuperado rápidamente.

- ¿Y Sakura? – preguntó el chico sin importarle evidenciar su preocupación.

- Ella… - la hokage suspiró – ella es un caso aparte – Y Sasuke tembló por el miedo - ¿Por qué querías matar a Naruto?

- Él me traicionó

- Estás igual que la tonta de Sakura – el chico la miró sin entender – No sucedió nada. Naruto contó que ese día ella se desvistió sola, estaba empapada en sake y balbuceaba que quería una ducha. Naruto se quitó el polo porque también estaba bañado de licor y siguió durmiendo mientras Sakura se duchaba y al parecer se quedó dormida desnuda en su cama. Tu amigo despertó en la mañana por los alaridos de tu chica.

- Entonces ellos no…

- No – el pelinegro quería matarse. Se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y por poco arruinó la vida de todos. Naruto por suerte estaba bien pero…

- ¿Cómo está Sakura? – la quinta se levantó de la silla hacia el ventanal. El moreno veía impaciente su espalda por una respuesta alentadora que parecía lejana.

- Está muy mal – el pelinegro apretó los ojos y sus puños – Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por salvarla. No recibió daño directo pero con el choque de chakras salió disparada hacia una roca. El golpe fue demasiado fuerte. Le rompió tres costillas, laceraciones en todo el cuerpo, muchas hemorragias internas, una amenaza de aborto, un fuerte golpe en-

- ¿Qué dijo? – Interrumpió pensando que oyó mal - ¿aborto?

La quinta volteó a mirarlo.

- Sakura está embarazada. Ella no lo sabía – el chico palideció al instante – Tiene tres meses y una semana – Sasuke se sintió perdido en la realidad. La quinta regresó su mirada hacia afuera del ventanal – Por lo que veo tu clan renacerá muy pronto, claro si es que Sakura sobrevive el día de hoy y- la rubia calló al oír la puerta abrirse bruscamente. Y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba asustado. No sentía tanto pavor desde la aniquilación de su clan, desde la muerte de sus padres. Sentía el miedo recorrerle de pies a cabeza, haciéndole un hueco en el estómago que lo perforaba a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos del hospital. Tenia que verla, estar con ella.

No quería quedarse solo otra vez. No lo soportaría.

Llegó al piso de maternidad y preguntando a las enfermeras llegó a una habitación en el área de recuperación… ¿Recuperación? Se supone que ella debería estar en cuidados intensivos y no ahí. Y con eso en la mente abrió la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa.

- ¿Teme?

- ¡Sasuke kun! – Sorprendida dijo la ojiverde que tenía los ojos rojos, parecía que había llorado - ¡Estas bien! – dijo poniéndose de pie alegremente pero un repentino mareo la atacó, siendo el recién llegado el primero en reaccionar evitando que trastabille y caiga.

- Los dejo solos. Cuídate mucho Sakura chan – la mencionada asintió levemente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Naruto, que había ido a visitar a su amiga que hoy salía del hospital todavía tenia una venda en la frente y su andar era lento – Teme – el mencionado volteó levemente ante el llamado – felicitaciones – dijo el rubio alegremente y desapareció.

- Me alegro que estés mejor – dijo la pelirrosa ya mas recuperada – pensé que no despertarías por el fuerte golpe que te di y- la chica calló al sentir inesperadamente los brazos de Sasuke rodeándola, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

Ella preocupada por él sin merecerlo. Estuvo por acabar con Naruto, con Sakura y con su hijo. Él llegó a pensar que no volvería a tener su aroma a cerezos.

- Perdóname – susurró. Sakura dejó de respirar.

¿Sasuke pidiendo perdón? ¿Sasuke? Ella rodeó con sus brazos, acariciándole suavemente la espalda para reconfortarlo.

- No te preocupes. Estoy bien – el pelinegro se separó de ella y la observó al fin. Solo tenía un curita en la frente.

- Pensé que habías quedado con serias heridas.

- ¿Yo? – La chica negó con la cabeza – cuando el Rasengan chocó al Chidori, sus chakras estallaron pero no me afectó. La honda expansiva hizo que saliera volando en dirección a unas rocas pero fui atrapada a tiempo por Kakashi sensei quién me protegió.

El pelinegro suspiró de alivio pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

- ¡Esa vieja maldita! – murmuró entre dientes. La hokage solo se burló de él pero ya se lo cobraría. Sin entender Sakura lo observó curiosa cuando cambio de semblante - ¿Cómo está? – preguntó mirando el vientre de Sakura, apenas abultado, haciendo que ella se sonroje.

- No hay daño pero tengo que guardar reposo absoluto por una semana.

- Y eso harás – sentenció el moreno. La chica iba a replicar pero dio un pequeño salto en su sitio y miró su vientre - ¿Qué sucede?

- Se movió – el chico miraba su vientre y poco a poco acercó la mano. Su hijo, o hija, como respuesta se volvió a mover haciéndolo sonreír – esto no es posible. Se supone que un bebé empieza a moverse a partir de lo meses.

- Es un Uchiha. Somos primeros en todo – respondió el orgulloso padre haciendo que la pelirrosa ruede los ojos – Ahora explícame bien todo el enredo con Naruto – la pelirrosa suspiró – tu loca maestra me dijo una sarta de tonterías pero entre ellas que entre tú y el dobe no sucedió nada ¿Por qué creíste que si?

- Me desperté y estaba desnuda. Naruto dormía a mi lado sin polo.

- Seguro lo botaste de un golpe – Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente y mostró un puchero – y sin preguntarle.

- Opté por desaparecer y cuando regresé iba a hablar con Naruto pero estaba en una misión y tú llegaste antes de lo esperado.

- De no ser así Karin no se hubiera enterado de nada.

- ¿Karin? – Preguntó confundida la chica, recordando de pronto lo que sucedió cuando le contaba todo a Ino - ¡Ella fue la que nos espió ese día! – el inner de Sakura planeaba la venganza.

- Cásate conmigo – la chica volvió sus ojos hacia los de él, que le hizo la propuesta aún mirando y acariciando su vientre. Pero entonces él la miro – Te quiero conmigo. Los quiero conmigo – y la sensibilidad del embarazo se hizo presente en la futura mamá. Sasuke estuvo tentado a rodar los ojos pero no quería estropear el momento que él sentía estúpidamente mágico.

- Si, si quiero, si queremos – dijo la pelirrosa emocionada lanzándose en los brazos de su, ahora, prometido pero luego se soltó de inmediato – pero quiero pedirte una cosa – Sasuke la observó serio, tal como ahora ella se había puesto (por esos cambios de animo le decía bipolar y ella no sabia porque) – es algo que necesito que hagas antes de seguir hablando de matrimonio.

El Uchiha pensó que la temperatura había aumentado en la habitación. Sabía que por las últimas idioteces hechas no se podía a negar a hacer algo que ella o el dobe le pidieran.

- ¡Lo haré! – dijo con determinación.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Haré lo que me pidas, sea lo que sea!

- ¡Pues bien! – Celebró la pelirrosa dejando perplejo a Sasuke - ¡Quiero un pastel de chocolate, con harto chocolate y cerezas! ¡Muchas cerezas!

- ¿Un antojo?

- ¡Si!

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Tú sabes. Es un Uchiha. Primeros en todo ¿no? – la pelirrosa sonrió feliz y Sasuke no podía creer en su suerte. Por fin sería feliz

**Fin**

* * *

¡Y terminé! ^^ Me siento contenta de haberlo acabado a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que tuve con este fic. Gracias a todos por los reviews y favoritos y espero que me sigan con mis otras historias.

_**Raven Sakura**_


End file.
